


As the world falls down

by MJ46



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Just something that would not leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ46/pseuds/MJ46
Summary: Melanie and Audrey form a tentative friendship. Or is it something more?
Relationships: Miss Audrey/Melanie Cavill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	As the world falls down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't wrote anything in a long time. Like 10 years probably. So I feel very rusty. And this is my first fic written in english, which is obviously not my first language. So please excuse any mistakes. I was not going to write this, but after watching Labyrinth the other day and listening to Lena's cover of As the world falls down, the idea would just not leave me alone. And since there is so few Melaudrey fics I decided to give it a try. See for yourself.
> 
> PS: I know that songfics are not that much popular, but I just couldn't help myself to include the lyrics..

Melanie Cavill was exhausted. The rebellion, her almost dying – twice, Wilford‘s return, her daughter being alive and reuniting with her.. Not to mention all those years before, when she had to play all those roles at once. Being head of hospitality and dealing with difficult people, who seemed at times to totally forget what their new reality was (especially first class passengers, who treated Snowpiercer like some luxury trip, where they could stop at any time and just restock anything they ran out of), being head engineer, who had to make all the decisions about the train and how to keep her in the best shape and running, to being Mr. Wilford and dealing with everything on his plate..

She was exhausted. It was the kind that she felt deep inside her bones. It also couldn‘t be cured by just staying in bed for a few days and just resting. No, this was the kind where you had to pack your bags and run away for few weeks, to some solitary place in the wilderness, where she could be alone and recharge, like she used to do in the past. But Melanie did not have option like this. Not anymore. She was trapped on Snowpiercer. 994 cars long, with another 3000 souls and no escape to solitude.

The closest she came to that feeling of calm she remembered from her solitary trips in the past was when she was visiting Nightcar. Well, not really Nightcar itself, but her regular meetings with Ms. Audrey. After her experience, Audrey seemingly thawed toward the head engineer. She saw the broken woman before her and in that moment, she understood, that Melanie Cavill was just like the rest of them. She was just a woman, trying her best to do the right thing. Yes, she made mistakes, terrible, horrible mistakes, but in the end, it was because of this woman they were still alive seven years after the Freeze. Audrey knew Wilford before the Freeze and from what she had remembered about the man, she had serious doubt he would have kept them safe and alive this long. So yes, when Melanie came to her for her experience and she saw the engineer just fall apart in front of her, she did not hesitate in comforting the broken woman.

Since then it became their little tradition. Audrey would perform her show each night and after she and Melanie would then retreat to her private space to talk. Talk, drink, reminiscence about the days past or just be.. Some nights neither woman would feel like talking, so they would just drink in companiable silence. And those were the moments Melanie felt she was slowly, very slowly getting back to her old self. Not the self she had to become after boarding the ark and leaving everything beind, but the self she was before the Freeze. Before she began to work for Wilford even. It was just something about Audrey that made her feel better.

Melanie knew that people were still weary of her. They didn‘t trust her and they did not forgive her. And she was ok with that. She knew that she hurt them all. And she was more than willing to work and show them that she really wasn‘t the devil they thought her to be. She would work to gain their trust and possibly even forgiveness one day. So it was very refreshing for her that Audrey seemed to relax fully in her presence. Not just pretend to be okay in Melanie‘s company, but actually enjoy said company. She knew that Audrey didn‘t forgive her. Especially for Nikki. But she was willing to look past the mistakes and to offer her friendship to someone who really needed it.

It was few weeks after they started their nightly meetings, that Melanie finished her work early and headed to the Nightcar. She knew Audrey would be still performing and she actually caught herself looking forward to see the talented brunette sing some song. It had been a long time.

Melanie entered the Nightcar and she was greeted by Audrey on the stage, in beautifull red dress, just finishing her song to huge applaus. Their eyes locked over the room and even over the distance Melanie saw how Audrey‘s irises widened with surprise. She then turned around to her musician and said something to him. He just nodded and Audrey turned back to the room and to Melanie just in time, when soft tones of the next song started.

Melanie‘s first thought was that she knew the song. She could not remember its name, but she knew it. And then Audrey started singing.

_There's such a sad love_  
_Deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel_  
_Open and closed within your eyes_  
_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Melanie just stood rooted to the spot. Audrey‘s voice was mesmerizing. All Melanie could do was watch the stunning brunette on the stage, totally captivating all of her audiance. If Mel was able to tear her eyes away from Audrey and look around, she would see many starstruck gazes. But her focus was Audrey. And the singer was looking at her, while she gently swayed to the music.

_There's such a fooled heart beatin' so fast_  
_In search of new dreams_  
_A love that will last within your heart_  
_I'll place the moon within your heart_

The song was beautiful. It suited Audrey perfectly. And Melanie could not help, but to think that this song is especially for her. Or some form of that thought entered her head. But her mind was more or less blank. She just listened and enjoyed the warmth the spread through her body. It was strange sensation. But not unwelcome. If Melanie was more coherent, she might wonder what it meant. But for the moment, she just enjoyed it.

_As the pain sweeps through_  
_Makes no sense for you_  
_Every thrill is gone_  
_Wasn't too much fun at all_  
_But I'll be there for you_  
_As the world falls down_

_Falling, falling down, falling in love_

As the song was ending, Audrey closed her eyes and sang the last line with so much emotion that the whole Nightcar erupted in thunderous applaus and there was many whistles and calls of admiration. The singer bowed to her audience and took her leave. Melanie still rooted to her spot shaked her head and slowly started in the direction of Audrey‘s quarters. Once there, Mel stopped to gather herself. Deep inhale, exhale, deep inhale. Her heart settled little bit. When she felt ready, she announced herself by knocking on the train door. When she heard Audrey‘s soft „Come in,“ she slowly entered the cabin.

Audrey stood with her back to the door and after hearing the door closing, she turned around. There was a soft smile on her face and spark in her blue eyes.

„What did you think? Haven‘t seen you during the show in some time, so I thought I would treat you to a special song,“ winked the singer.

„It was amazing, Audrey,“ breathed Melanie. „Truly amazing. I don‘t even have words to describe how incredible you‘ve just been.“

„Oh shush. You know how to flatter ladies, don‘t you, Ms. Cavill?“ blushed Audrey.

And the sight of her friend blushing and playing coy caused something to stir in Melanie‘s chest. At first she wasn‘t sure what it was. She hadn‘t felt this in so long. But when she recognised the feeling, there was an audible gasp that escaped her lips.

„Are you okay?“ asked Audrey with slight frown.

„I am actually,“ said Melanie with soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. „More okay, than I felt in a long time. And I think it‘s all because of you.“

Audrey stood still, bit surprised and the sudden confession. She wasn‘t used to Melanie being this open. Even after all that time they spent together, Melanie was still reserved when it came to her feelings. But right now, Audrey could see the delight in Mel‘s face and in her eyes and she moved. She stepped forward before her brain could even comprehend what was happening. Just few steps and was standing right in front of the taller woman. Melanie was wearing her grey boiler suit and she stood frozen and watched Audrey with interest.

Before Audrey could talk herself out of it, she cupped Melanie‘s cheeks in her hands and she stood on her toes. She gave Melanie a second to pull away, if she didn‘t want this. But the engineer seemed to arrive to a decision and she closed the remaining gap between their mouths. Their kiss was slow. Melanie‘s arms circled Audrey‘s waist and she pulled the brunette into her body. Audrey hummed contently and she tried to deepen their kiss. Melanie squeezed Audrey even tightly and granted her the access she asked for. Both women were lost in each other until the air became an issue. They slowly parted, but remained close. Audrey‘s hands moved from Melanie‘s face to her shoulders. Melanie leaned forward a bit and rested her forehead on Audrey‘s. Both women wearing soft smiles while looking at each other.

„Well, this is quite unexpected,“ pointed out Melanie.

„But is it?“ asked Audrey and there was playfull smile on her lips.

„You mean you saw this coming?“ Melanie seemed suprised.

„Well, maybe not yet, but I did have a feeling where we were headed..“ smiled Audrey. „After all, I do not spend my nights with just anyone, you know, Ms. Cavill.“ she teased.

„Well, I would hope not if this is really happening,“ smiled Melanie.

„Oh, I think it definately is,“ said Audrey and captured Melanie‘s lips in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment. Or if you didn't :)


End file.
